


Wish

by StarWillows



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff-ish?, Old Work, One-Shot, Romance, Short Story, Very short one-shot, inuyasha is a soft boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWillows/pseuds/StarWillows
Summary: Inuyasha wasn't the type to wish upon a star. Nor was he the type to believe in wishes. Ever since Kikyo, his good (or what little good he believed he had) had left him - or so he thought.But that all changed when he met her.A very short one-shot.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my older works for Inuyasha. Posting it here because, well, why not? Enjoy!

Inuyasha wasn't the type to wish upon a star. Nor was he the type to believe in wishes. Ever since Kikyo, his good (or what little good he believed he had) had left him - or so he thought, but that all changed when he met _her_.

Smooth black hair darker than dark itself, like an inky river that descended down her back. Her normal attire - a white sailor suit blouse with a green collar and her red necktie, the same green color covering her too-short skirt. Soft, creamy near-white legs which felt so delicate underneath his arms when he carried her, whether on his back or bridal-style, and eyes deeper and more absorbant than any pool he's ever had to dive in.

Just looking at her was alluring enough, standing there in glory as the rising sun bathed her form in hues of reds and orange, looking out over the grassy hill which they spent their nights, if not in the woods.

Then she'd call his name, her lips so gentle and moist, telling him to get ready to leave if he wasn't already. Then he'd shout back at her, pretending to be uncaring about it and telling her that she didn't need to babysit him, though truthfully he just didn't want her to worry about him. The only one she needed to be worried about was herself, he would think, just as Shippo and the others began to wake from their slumber.

Finally, once they were ready the gang would move out, searching for more Shikon jewel shards.

Then he'd regret not wishing upon a star the night before, or praying for the girl's safety. Because, really, when was Inuyasha ever ready to see Kagome hurt?


End file.
